Inutrasha
by Nicola Silvera
Summary: [HIATUS]Enter...if you dare... Once a girl called Shoe met a hanyou named Inutrasha. After Inutrasha saved Shoe from the evil caterpillar of death, Shoe broke the Sacred Shikon CD... [cowritten by Jacob Cooledge]
1. Prologue

**Inutrasha**

This story may be offensive to people who are in LOVE with the characters.

My little 8-year-old brother, Jacob, invented this story. It is his parody to Inuyasha and I just ended up being the typist and since I am the older sister with the fanfiction account, it will be posted on my account. It is a strange story but it is very funny so please read and review.

-

Once upon a time, in your neighbour's backyard, there was a kid in a box. Now this kid—wait a moment! This isn't about the kid in the box, it was about the kid's sister's boyfriend's cousin, who's ex-boyfriend dated a dog, who lived with the great uncle of the person who liked the girl this story is about.

Now this girl, her name was Kagome but everyone called her Shoe. Would you like to know why they called her Shoe? Because once her itsy bitsy, teeny weeny, chubby cat, Buyo, ate her best high heels and now whenever she sees shoes she takes a spaz.

One day, a guy named Homo or Huju—something like that—bought her a pair of shoes and sent her running into her well house, making her stumble into her well and transport her to a time when people exterminated demons with frisbees.

When she got there, she met a half-human, half-dog demon named Inutrasha. He had been named Inutrasha because he littered so much. After Inutrasha saved Shoe from the evil caterpillar of death, he took it upon himself to tell Shoe exactly why he had been pinned to a bathroom door with a toilet plunger for 50 long, toilet filled-years. (But not before Kaede put a prayer bead necklace on him and Kagome learnt to give him the command 'Clean up' which forced Inutrasha to actually throw something in the garbage for once.

When he was 50 years younger, he had met a miko named Kikyou—nicknamed Plungio—who shot toilet plungers at unsuspecting demons. She was the protector of the Sacred Shikon CD, which had been made up with the four souls of music, Rock & Roll, Country, Romance songs and Rap. Inutrasha and Plungio fell in love until Inutrasha littered on her favourite garden of coats. Then she shot him with a toilet plunger, and made it look like he was the sign that indicated it was the men's room people were about to enter. Little did she know, that an evil tooth fairy named Naraku had taken all the teeth she had put under her pillow away without leaving any money. When she found out she tried to chase him of a cliff. Too bad Plungio didn't realize he had wings until she was falling off the cliff.

After Inutrasha and Shoe had told each other their life stories, Shoe stared having contractions and Lady Kaede had to perform a caesarean and Shoe gave birth to the Shikon CD.

"Let's listen to it!" She yelled with delight and popped it into her portable CD player. They turned it on and heard a loud crack. When she opened it up once again a million shards of the Shikon CD flew everywhere, causing Inutrasha to get so mad he littered every. Now I don't mean just your old, run of the mill litter, I mean trashcans and pop bottle lids and ramen packages everywhere.

So Shoe and Inutrasha set out on a quest to find the Shikon CD and they met a few friends on the way. First was the little long forgotten, fourth little piggy named Shippou who had lost his father. His father had been turned into pork chops by the big bad bunny named Babbit.

And then they met a mysterious, slightly perverted monk named Miroku, who had a curse placed on his family. Miroku's grandpa had had a hole placed in his stomach by the evil tooth fairy Naraku, and now any person in Miroku's family was cursed with a wind tunnel in his stomach. Miroku was a nice monk but there was some trouble when the gang first met him. You see, Miroku wore shoes, and Shoe had attacked him viciously with a rake. After Miroku's shoes were disposed of and his twelve broken bones had healed, Miroku traveled with them to help recover the shards of the Shikon CD and destroy his enemy Naraku, who also happened to be collecting the shards.

The last person they met was a demon slayer named Sango, who slayed demons with her giant Frisbee. She also had a score to settle with Naraku, who had kidnapped her brother, Kohaku. She owned a small two-headed Rottweiler who could transform into a giant 150-pound two-headed Rottweiler that could defy the laws of gravity and levitate.

They also ran into a few people on the way, making new friends and enemies. The first was a demented sheep named Koga, who fell in love with Shoe. There was the worm demon Myouga. Another was Inutrasha's brother, Chicken Wing (sorry fluffy lovers), who liked to eat KFC and his followers Jaken, a giant toad that ate the tooth fairy Naraku's poisonous butterflies and Rin, the girl who liked turtles. There was the gardener Jinenji, who was half-horse, half-human. And finally the sword-maker, Totosai, the person who taught Inutrasha to litter.

Together they are the Inu gang, and they will defeat the forces of evil and LISTEN TO THAT CD!

-

Well that's the beginning of my brother's stories. Any further messages will be from him and all reviews will be sent to him. Please review and if you do, remember clean language please. He is only eight.


	2. Lamb Chop

**Lamb Chop**

Hello everyone. I know I said any further messages are going to be from the author but he doesn't have very good message writing skills so I (Nicola Silvera) am going to be the one doing it. Enjoy this chapter and please review!

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not mine. The issues with the day Tuesday is also not mine. It belongs to the movie Laws of Affection.

-

It was a sunny day out. Shoe, Inutrasha and the gang were entering the village of ice cream. Inutrasha, being the pig that he was, ran up to the first villager he saw and demanded ramen-flavoured ice cream.

"I'm sorry sir, but the village is closed on Tuesday's." The old man said, looking _very_ apologetic about it (not really).

"The village is closed on Tuesday's?" Inutrasha repeated in a flat voice, his tiny brain struggling with the words. In his mind it only meant one thing: No Ice Cream. "How can a whole ice cream filled village be _closed_ on a Tuesday?"

"Everybody sleeps on Tuesday, even the chickens."

"Wait a second…" Shoe came up, "If the whole village is supposed to be asleep, then what are you doing awake?"

"I know, I know. If the whole village is asleep on Tuesdays, and today is Tuesday then how can I possibly be standing, not asleep, on a Tuesday if the whole village is asleep on Tuesday? Well it's very simple. You see on Tuesday's—"

"Hold it! He's wearing shoes! ATTACK!" And she leaped on the non-sleeping villager, beating him with a rake.

Inutrasha stood watching the appalling scene. It was disgusting, a cloud of ice cream and rake filled yells (don't ask me how that's possible), but he just couldn't look away. Suddenly, he heard a sheep baa. It was a distant baa, but it was the baa of the demented baaing sheep, Kouga.

And then Kouga jumped out of nowhere, landing on Shoe and knocking her over.

"Baa! You're my—baa!—women!"

"At least you're not wearing shoes!" Shoe said happily and gave Kouga a kiss on the cheek. Enraged, Inutrasha yelled,

"Kiss this, lamb chops!" he clawed at the demented sheep.

But, before he could trashify the sheep, Kouga turned into a crow—for some strange reason that no one could figure out—and flew away, dropping a pop can in the trash on his way away from everybody.

"NO!" Inuyasha screamed in agony, clutching a hand to his chest, "He…must…litter" and then he pulled out his tetsusaiga and unleashed his Litter-scar—his attack where he cuts a pop can in two and the two pieces fly at you, leaving a scar if they hit—on every thing in sight.

-

Meanwhile, outside the village of ice cream, Sango was attempting to pierce Miroku's belly button with much interference from the wind tunnel in his stomach.

"Are you sure it won't suck me in?" Sango asked timidly.

"Absolutely. I'm 56 percent sure that it won't." Miroku reassured her. But Sango wasn't reassured.

"56 sure? You better be 100 sure." And she conked him on the head with her giant Frisbee.

She started moving towards his stomach with a needle in one hand and a belly button ring in the other. "Now!" she yelled and she moved forwards, piercing the flesh and putting in the ring. Finally she was done, her hair uneven where the wind tunnel had gotten a hold of it.

She moved back and watched in dismay as Miroku raised his shirt more to examine the ring, exposing more of the wind tunnel. "NO!" Miroku yelled as his brand new, 70$ belly button ring was sucked into the wind tunnel.

"You shall not have it!' he yelled and he reached into his wind tunnel. He pulled out a hair dryer. "Not it." A tree branch. "Not it." A frog. "Not it." A plastic surgeon. "Not it." A gumball machine. "Not it." A giant gorilla. "Not it." A window. "Not it." A computer mouse. "Not it." The back of a chair. "Not it." A dog crate. "Not it." The dog that owns the crate. "Not it." A fluffy cat. "Not it." Ramen-flavoured ice cream. "Not i—" he cut of as Inutrasha lunged for the ice cream.

-

Meanwhile, the evil tooth fairy, Naraku, was plotting against Inutrasha.

"Kagura, go kill Inutrasha for me."

"But I'm allergic to him."

"Fine then, go eat your broccoli."

"But I'm allergic to it."

"Then go fix my Barbie's."

"But I'm allergic to them."

"Go get some sleep."

"But I'm allergic to it."

"Then go breathe air somewhere."

"But I'm allergic to it."

"Are allergic to everything?"

"I'm allergic to being allergic."

Rolling his eyes, Naraku turned to Kanna. "Kanna, go suck Inutrasha's soul."

"But she broke my mirror!" Kanna wailed, looking at the mirror that had cracked when she tried sucking Shoe's soul, "Look at my reflection. I'm ugly!" she broke down in more tears and turned the mirror towards Naraku and the mirror began to suck his soul.

"Kagura, come help me!" he yelled.

"But I'm allergic to you!"

-

**Author's Note:** Here's that chapter. It's short again but I think all the chapters in this story are going to be short. Please Review.

**Review Responses:**

**Kagomente:** Hey, thanks for reviewing. When you ask if I have any more stories do you mean my brother or me? Because if you mean me you can just check out my profile. My brother doesn't have any though.

**Mooneyakatc: **Thank you very much for reviewing and we hope you read more of the story.

**Oriamu ILI/\/\:** Lol, I'm glad it didn't offend you! Keep reading.

**Civic:** Hehehe…KFC. Thank you for reviewing and we will be sure to check out your story.

**Liizziioo:** Nice to hear from you…again. I hope you enjoy my brother's story and I hope your brother does too.

**Sakura Sama:** Thank you very much. Sometimes I don't think my brother doesn't have enough brains to fill a thimble but I shouldn't be talking…I have my moments. As for posting other stories, check my profile thingy. I have other ones although they aren't as funny as this story.

**mad:** I'm sorry you feel that way. And I feel really sorry that you don't have a sense of humour. What that must do to a person…(shakes head) my only suggestion to you if it's that bad then don't read it. It's not like I glued your head to my story.

**Superfly:** Glad you like it.

**The Master Reviewer:** Yes, my mind is warped. You can thank my friend for that.****

**Nekolover(x2):** Thank you very much and we will update soon.


	3. I Like KFC

**I Like KFC**

All right, here is the next chapter. Do you realize that we have put out 3 chapters in three days? That's a chapter a day (yes I can count.) Anyway, I'm sure you've had enough of me so here is the story.

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha is not ours. I don't even own Shoe's frying pan…

-

Totosai, the master of littering, was passing by the half-horse, half human, Jinenji. The horse…thing was out in his garden picking flowers. He was dressed like a princess and once he had filled his basket with flowers he began prancing around singing the Teletubbies theme song.

"Ahhhh! Evil music! Must litter everywhere." So the master of littering pulled out humongous garbage and began to drop pop cans on people's heads. At one point he threw a shoe and it flew across miles, hitting numerous people on the head until it finally landed on Shoe.

"Nooo! All shoes must die." And she pulled out an automatic chainsaw, "Mwhahahahahahaha!" The rest of the members sweat-dropped as they watched Shoe viciously attack the 'evil shoe of death'.

-

In the meantime, Chicken Wing and his companions were taking a walk in the forest. And while they were walking, he asked Rin and Jaken,

"Hey, how much money do you guys have on you?"

"Why?"

"So we can stop at KFC! I like KFC." He yelled in delight, "I hear they got a three type of chicken bucket."

"Whatever," Rin said, "Hey look over there," she pointed at a figure in the distance, "Is that a turtle?"

"No, It's the KFC man!"

"Ribbit," said the giant toad that was Jaken, "It's the—ribbit—wind sorceress—ribbit—Kagura—ribbit." And then he ate a fly and began to choke on it. "Ribbit—help—ribbit—me!" he choked, and then he fell over, adding the X's in his eyes for dramatic effect.(don't worry Jaken lovers…he's not dead, yet)

"Hey, Kagura!" Chicken Wing yelled, running over to the figure, his surviving companion following him.

"No!" Kagura flung her hands up to protect her face, "I'm allergic to you! Stay away." But the poor demoness's eyes were already puffed up.

"Fine then…Let's go to KFC!"

-

While all this was happening, Miroku was at a mall, buying new shirts since his wind tunnel had destroyed all his other ones.

"I like this!" he said, holding up a pink, frilly dress.

"That's a dress you idiot," Shoe said, hitting the already severely bruised monk in the head with a frying pan.

"What about this," the shirt was blue, it was baggy, it was dirty, but at least it wasn't from the lingerie section. Miroku put it on, carefully avoiding his wind tunnel.

"Miroku…It's $75." Kagome pointed out.

"I don't care. I like it! I can just steal it" That was what he said _before _his wind tunnel got a hold of it. "Crap, how am I gonna pay now?"

What? You can't pay?" The big shopkeeper started advancing towards them.

"Uh, oh…"

-

"That comes to $14.75, sir." Said the KFC cash register person, "Opps, I forgot to ask. Would you like fries with that?"

"Fries?" Chicken Wing yelled, "I come to a KFC, a Kentucky Fried _Chicken_ and you dare to ask me if I want _fries_? I shall kill you all." Then he pulled out his Tokijin and destroyed every but the cook, who remained oblivious to the whole scene.

"Alright, I feel better now. Where's my order?"

"Here you are sir." The cook said, "Would you like fries with that?"

"Fries? _Fries?_…I'm not going through that again. Give me my Chicken!"

-

**Author's Note: **Thank's to all my faithful reviewers. I hope you guys enjoyed this very short chapter.

**Review Responses:**

**Mooneyakatc:** Thanks. His hand wasn't sucked up because we were being stupid. That was the point of it. And yes, I agree, he is a goof ball.

**Liizziioo:** I'm glad that you and your brother are happy.

**Kagomente:** No problem.


	4. The Wonders of Flying

**The Wonders of Flying**

I know its been a while since we last updated, but there is such a thing as reality and as hard as it is to believe, I do have a life outside of fanfiction. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you enjoy this short, hurriedly done chapter.

-

When Chicken Wing, Rin and Jaken (who had mysteriously recovered from his untimely death) had finished their KFC minus the fries they had an encounter with an evil sorceress named Lalala, named for her love of plugging her ears and singing 'lalala…' over and over again.

"Muhahahaha!" she laughed malevolently, "I have heard of you Chicken Wing, and your unnatural power to eat fifteen servings of Kentucky Fried Chicken—minus the fries—in one sitting. People will not think so much of you when your ward is turned into a FLAT TIRE!"

She pointed at Jaken and a puff of green smoke encircled them all. Now another known fact about Lalala was that she was absolutely _horrible_ and turning people into things. In fact she had been given the Worst Sorceress Award at the Annual Sorceress Contest for Turning People into Things. So, instead of becoming the most horrible thing he could become—aka. a flat tire—he became a turtle.

"A turtle!" squealed Rin with delight and jumped onto Jaken, picking him up and waving him around in the air, making battleship noises.

"GRRRRRRRR!" screamed Lalala in frustration, "I will get you yet Chicken Wing." then she disappeared in a puff of blue smoke and a tiny slug dropped to the ground and walked—or whatever a slug does—away.

"Oh no!" wailed Chicken Wing, "Now Jaken can't get me KFC! I'll have to get it myself. Hmmmm…but how to get there? I know, I'll fly!" And he raised on fist in the air super-hero style and lifted off in a blast of fire, leaving Rin alone playing tea party with Jaken.

-

Meanwhile, the demented baaing sheep Kouga who was now a demented cawing crow was flying past Inutrasha. In a fury, he unleashed the almighty litter scar.

"Take that! And that! And this!" trash went flying everywhere, making Inutrasha increasingly happy with every blow. In the end, he was so distracted with all the litter, he started attacking everything that moved.

"That's it!" yelled Shoe, her temple throbbing for she had been hit more than once judging by the trash in her hair. "Clean up!" she said smugly.

"NO!" yelled Inutrasha. As he slowly picked up a empty ramen package in the trash bin. Then he fell to the ground weeping. "I c-can't…f-feel m-my legs!"

"Suck it up." said Sango, rolling her eyes.

Wiping his tears away, he stood up and glared at Shoe. "Time for Revenge! he cackled and then ran away without another word.

-

Fifteen minutes later 

Inutrasha returned from wherever he had gone wearing a pair of mismatched flip-flops, one being pick, the other blue.

"He's wearing shoes. Must…attack…viciously…with…rake." she started to search her pockets but could not seem to locate he rake.

"Do you think I would be that stupid?" smirked Inutrasha. He pulled out a rake from his pocket.

"Fine then." said Shoe coolly, "Be that way. You're only making your fate worse." She eyed with a look that could cause the third ice age.

Inutrasha gulped. "I-I am?" he asked carefully.

With a smirk, Shoe pulled a purse out. Inutrasha could barely control his laughter. "You're going to attack me with a purse?" he asked, wiping tears of laughter away.

"No Inutrasha. I'm going to attack you _viciously_ with a purse _containing a brick._"

-

**19 vicious attacks later**

"Ughh! My poor head." groaned Inutrasha, rubbing the lumps on his severely bruised head.

What's that?" asked Miroku, pointed at a figure flying over the mountain.

"I dunno." said Shoe putting her purse away with a satisfied smile.

"It's a bird." said Sango.

"It's a plane." oinked Shippou.

"It's…Chicken Wing?"

And indeed, it was Chicken Wing wearing the Superman costume. All of a sudden Peter Pan flew into the scene.

"To fly you must believe. Do you believe Chicken Wing?" he asked.

"Of course I believe! I believe that I feel like some KFC."

Clucking his tongue, Peter Pan stopped dead. "Chicken Wing, you must believe in _flying_ to fly. Now you have to fall. Ta-ta."

Chicken Wing slowed down and began to fly. "Wait!" he screamed, "I believe. _I believe…_" his voice trailed of as he disappeared from view and then came to noise of a distant splat and a yell.

Turning on Inutrasha and the gang, Peter Pan gracefully descended. "Now, children," he said, "What have we learned."

"To fly you must believe in flying." piped up Shippou.

"Very good. What else?"

"To fall, you must believe in KFC." added Inutrasha.

-

**Author's Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chappie. The next one should be up soon.

**Review Responses:**

**Kagomente:** Yes, yes he does.

**Liizziioo:** I think so too. I think those two are my favourite characters out of all of them.

**Mooneyakatc:** I don't think I could handle it either. I'm surprise I didn't explode from laughing while we were writing it. I hope your mind is warped soon!

**Phenomenon: **Did I spell that right? Anyway, I thank you for your criticism. Just one question though, what does redundant mean? I tried asking my friend (she's like a human dictionary) but she used too many big words.

RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood: Ok, now that I've updated, now when do I get the sake? Lol, just kidding. And for saying you're a faithful reviewer you get a big hug! (Hugs RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood and squishes them) Opps, sorry. 

**Chicken Wing's Lover:** The name just kind of came to us while we were thinking of stuff for the story. (I suppose the fact we were eating KFC at the time had something to do with it.) Rin likes turtles because one of my friends has a weird thing with turtles and it hilarious to watch her with them. And as for Jaken…that's a lot of poisonous butterflies.

**darkangel of heaven:** I'm sorry. I hope this chapter satisfied you.


	5. Hell's Cookies

**Hell's Cookies**

Hello everyone. Sorry for making you all wait so long but I guess that just makes it more exciting right? Anyway, on with the story.

-

As peter pan departed after giving our heroes/idiots a lesson in flying (Miroku: My head. My poor aching head. Sango: Where's the cow? I can't see no cow. Cow: Mooooo!) Shoe decided that it was time to go home to 'do some homework'…

"Come on Shoe! You've been away for a week already. How much homework can you have?"

"Sorry Inutrasha but I have lots of homework." Said Shoe as she added bubbles to the already half-filled tub. "I'll have to stay here for at least another week or so. You know to… finish my homework. Why do you give the Playstation a try. My brother got some game called Vice City something or other. You might like it." Shrugging, Inutrasha ran downstairs to find Soda and this so-called 'Playstation' which probably wouldn't be any fun at all.

-

**40 minutes later**

Shoe came down the stairs toweling her hair dry and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Inutrasha. He was lying on the couch, controller in hand, in such a way that he was looking at the TV upside down and on the TV his character was shooting a bunch of random people and then he threw a guy out of a car shot once and then hopped in the car and drove away.

'_I hope he isn't getting any ideas.'_ she thought.

"Uhhh…come on Inutrasha. Lets go to the supermarket." Shoe said nervously.

"Die! Die! DIE! It's ok Shoe. I'm happy right where I am. Die you idiot. DIE!"

"I'll buy you some ramen."

Inutrasha was off the couch in a flash dragging Shoe down the street, and running people over, sometimes accidentally and other times on purpose.

-

**At The Supermarket**

While walking down the aisle with ramen in it, (Inutrasha greedily throwing anything he could get his hands on in the cart) Shoe stopped in surprise for the second time that day, only absently hitting him with her portable rake as he ran over her foot with the cart loaded with ramen.

"Hey what was that…" he suddenly noticed what Shoe was looking at.

There was Naraku the evil tooth fairy standing with his mother in the aisle that was lined with bright pink granny panties.

"Mom why did I have to come with you?" he asked, carefully looking around to see if anyone was looking. Apparently he didn't notice Shoe or Inutrasha.

"Because dear, you needed some new underwear."

Inutrasha couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Naraku looked over to Inutrasha, who was laughing uncontrollably, and his face paled.

"Uh, what? Oh, you're not my mother!" he pointed his wand at his mother and smote her. "Opps, I didn't mean to do that! Mommy? MOMMY! Oh no, Inutrasha. What have you done? I shall kill you! &$#($! ($&#!"

"You potty mouth! I didn't do it. You did! I will kill _you!_" Mwhahahahaha!"

Suddenly, a weird looking red being with a hook on his hand came up to them. "Elmo knows where you live. HEHEHE."

"Uh, sure." Inutrasha was kind of weirded out. And then another blue being appeared, holding a plateful of Cookies.

"Ahhhhhh!" Naraku screamed. "Evil sugary cookies from hell! Save me, save me!"

"Wow that's nice. Want a cookie?" The cookie monster offered the tooth fairy a chocolate chip cookie.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Oh my god, Naraku you coward." But Naraku had already run out of the store, the red and blue beings following him, one laughing maniacally and the other talking about how pretty donkeys and cookies were.

-

"Inutrasha, it's raining. What are we going to do. My hair will be ruined."

"I know just what to do. Don't worry Shoe" He pulled out a gun and ran in front of a 18-wheeler truck. The truck screeched to a halt and Inutrasha jumped on the hood. All in all he played the roll of crazed car-jacker pretty well--leaving the truck driver to run away like a crazed lunatic)

-

"Let me go over this again. You're planning on turning Naraku's castle into a castle of _cookies?_ Why?" Asked Sango, while they were on there way to Naraku's castle.

"Because he's deathly afraid of them." giggled Shoe.

"Why would someone be afraid of cookies?" Muttered Miroku to himself.

When they arrived at Naraku's castle, Shoe pulled out her shards to the Shikon CD. A golden glow encircled them and then Naraku's castle turned into a castle of cookies.

"Nothing's happening…" said Inutrasha.

"Wait for it…" 5...4...3...2...

"EVIL COOKIES FROM HELL! RUN AWAY! _RUN AWAY!_"

But the doors were locked so Naraku was left in there to yell himself hoarse while Inutrasha and the gang laughed their heads of. Suddenly the cookie monster appeared…again.

"Me want cookies!" And he set off to devour Naraku's cookie castle.

"Ahh! Kagura help me!" shouted Naraku as she flew overhead.

"AACCCCHHHHOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry Naraku. You must of forgot. I'mallergic to cookies.

-

Meanwhile, Chicken Wing, Rin and Jaken were eating some KFC. Chicken Wing, who was very hungry, had taken to shoving a whole wing in his mouth, stripping off the meat and spitting out the bones. When he was about to spit out the bones of his 56th chicken wing, something happened.

"Elmo knows where you live. Tehehe " Chicken Wing, in his surprise, accidentally swallowed the Chicken Wing whole and began to choke on it.

"Jaken…Rin…help me…me…choke…on…KFC…"

But Rin was preoccupied, since Jaken had turned into a turtle (again), and she was chasing him around in circles.

-

**Review Responses:**

**Kagomente: **Hope you liked.

**Lady fluff rules all: **Glad you liked.

**RubyRoseoftheBlackBlood:** More sake for me! (YUMM)

**Liizziioo:** Here you are. Plz update soon. I'll give you an invisible cake if you do.

**Akaleikehe: **I love you Ashleigh!

**Inuyasha-Is-The-Best-Show: **Thx for the ideas…I might just use them

**Inu Youkai Wanna Be:** Thank you for the review. I'm sorry about my other story Twins of the Jewel. I actually have started writing the next chapter but I'm struggling. If you have any ideas let me know!


End file.
